Differentials for vehicles have been disclosed in the past. Vehicles including such devices may be equipped with a propeller shaft for transmitting a driving force from a driving source, a differential having a locking mechanism (referred to as a diff-lock mechanism), cams for transmitting the driving force from the propeller shaft to the wheels via left and right driven shafts, and a lock pin for turning on the diff-lock by stopping the differential motion of the differential. The lock pin can be made to be slidable along the axial direction of a guide part in accordance with the push-pull operation of a cable connected to a lever or the like operated by an occupant.